All in a Night's Work
"All in a Night's Work" is a twelve page comic story that appeared in the July, 1996 issue of Disney Adventures. *Writer: Arthur Byron Cover *Art: Joe Staton *Lettering: John Costanza Summary Elisa arrives at the clock tower to find Bronx digging a hole in the stone floor of the balcony. As Elisa scolds Bronx, Goliath and Hudson arrive. Hudson offers to repair the damage Bronx has done and Elisa makes up with Bronx via a bag of dog treats. She shows the two gargoyles a newspaper with an article detailing a recent case of hers. Goliath worries that the gang whose crime she foiled may try to get revenge on her, but Elisa assures him that she can handle it. After she leaves, Goliath remains concerned that Elisa needs his protection. Hudson warns him that she may not appreciate his efforts. Goliath goes after her anyway, but the two agree that Elisa shouldn't be told that Goliath is watching over her. Elisa meets up with Matt and they are almost immediately called in to investigate a robbery in progress at a jewelry shop. They take off to the scene of the crime, unaware that Goliath is gliding after them from a short distance. They arrive just in time to see the thief leaving the building. He bolts and Matt and Elisa split up to catch him. The thief escapes to a plaza area around the back of the store and Elisa can't see which building he's gone to. As the thief sneaks up a fire escape, Goliath heads him off. Briefly startled, the thief jumps into an open window and pushes past a cleaning lady into the building. Goliath gives chase, but is tripped by the cleaning lady's bucket and mop. He then crashes through several walls in pursuit of the thief. Elisa finds the frightened cleaning lady screaming about a "monster" and examines the large holes in the walls, suspecting that Lexington or Broadway is following her and trying to "help" with the case. An embarrassed Goliath watches her through a vent above and contemplates a new strategy. As Goliath wonders if this was such a good idea in the first place, the floor gives way and he is sent crashing through the lower floors down to the plaza below. Matt turns around just in time to see something fall through the ceiling and then the floor behind him. Thinking it's the robber, Matt jumps down to the plaza but sees no one. Goliath is using the plaza's large fountain to conceal himself from Matt. Elisa returns to the plaza and spots the thief running away. They chase him and Goliath is free to leave his hiding place. The thief tries to escape into an alleyway, but Goliath drops down from above and sends him running back out. Trying to get away from Goliath, the robber shoves his way past Elisa and Matt. Declaring that she's had enough, Elisa jumps at the thief and tackles him. She puts him under arrest. Watching from a nearby rooftop, Goliath finally realizes that both Elisa and Matt are capable "modern warriors". A chagrined Goliath returns to the clock tower and tells Hudson he intends to "stick to his own line of work". Links *'"All in a Night's Work"' at the Avalon Archives Category:Disney Adventures stories